Benson and Cabot Romance
by Erik9393
Summary: Summary: Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson have been dating for the past couple of months. They decided to take it to the next level. And boy was Alex in for a surprise.
**Here is my first Law and Order SVU fic. After reading a bunch of Olivia/Alex stories, I decided to make one of my own.**

 **I'm also thinking of making a Elliot/Alex pairing.**

 **This is my first non Victorious fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order Series.**

 **Rated M.**

 **Summary: Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson have been dating for the past couple of months. They decided to take it to the next level. And boy was Alex in for a surprise.**

 _7:00 pm_

Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot walked out of the police station, hand in hand, as they headed on over to Olivia's cruiser.

"Tough day huh?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Yeah. The defendant just didn't know when to shut up." Alex replied. Alex was at a murder trial just a half an hour ago.

They both made it to the car. Alex sat on the passenger side. As Olivia turned the key in the ignition, Liv placed a hand on Alex's bare thigh. Alex wearing a skirt that went down barely above her knee. They smiled at each other.

Once they got to Olivia's place, Olivia felt a hand on her pants covered thigh. Her breath hitched

"Hey Liv. I've been thinking." says Alex. Olivia turned her head to face her, grinning. "I was just thinking the same thing." she replied.

"I think I'm ready to take it to the next level." Alex replied.

Just as Olivia took off her seat belt Alex reached out and pulled Olivia onto her lap.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before they smashed lips. They made out passionately, connecting with their tongues.

Olivia grinding her ass into Alex's lap. Alex slipped a hand under Liv's shirt, and grabbed her bra clad breasts. Olivia moaned loudly.

Both of them were really wet. "Let's take this in my apartment." Liv was able to get out.

"Agreed." Alex said. They both got out of the car, when into the lobby. Once the elevator doors closed Olivia pushed Alex into the wall and kissed her with deep passion.

She placed a knee between Alex's legs, and brought her knee up to her center. Alex lets out a low moan.

The elevator opens, and they stumbled over to Olivia's door. As Liv was unlocking her door she felt Alex grabbing her ass. She lets out a little squeak.

They grinned at each other.

She got the door open, and they connected lips again.

Alex shut the door with her foot, and led Olivia to the bed, not breaking the kiss.

She gently pushed Liv onto the bed, she landed on top of her and started kissing her neck. Liv moan. It was starting to get hot.

Alex then sniffed her hair. It smelled so fruity.

"You look so beautiful." she breathed out. She kissed her again.

She then started kissing and biting on Liv's torso, leaving hickeys.

"Oh god. You're making me so wet." Liv moaned. "You're making _me_ wet by saying how I'm making _you_ so wet." says Alex.

Alex pulled away. She undid Olivia's pants. She slid a hand and growled when she felt the heat and wetness radiating out of Olivia.

"I love it when you're this wet." she replied, before licking her hand clean. The sight nearly drove Olivia over the edge.

Alex then started pulling Liv's pants down. She pulled them down to her knees when she stopped. She stepped back.

Olivia lifted her head. "What's so funny?" she asked as she saw Alex had a hand covering her mouth, struggling not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Liv. Really, I'm sorry. It's just, why do you have teddy bears on your undies?" she asked, giggling.

Olivia looked down to see her white cotton plain underwear with teddy bears on them.

They looked like the kind of underwear a five year old would wear.

She looked up at Alex, pretending to look hurt. "Do you not like them?" she asked in her little girl voice.

Alex put her hands up. "No. It's nothing like that at all. I just, I'm just curious, that's all." she said.

"Go look in my underwear drawer." says Olivia.

Alex looked confused for a moment before walking over to Liv's dresser.

She opened the top drawer, and was awed in amazement. The drawer was filled with cute underwear.

She saw a pair of pink panties with violet hearts on them. Then she saw a white pair with butterflies on them.

She turned her attention back to Olivia. "Why do you have a lot of pretty panties?" she asked.

"I never spend too much of my money on fancy lingerie. So I bought these because they were real comfortable." She then smirked at Alex. "Plus, I thought they looked cute on me." she teased.

Alex had a wide smile on her face. She then crawled on top of Olivia. "I do believe you look really really cute in those undies." she whispered in Liv's ear.

She gave her a light kiss. She laid on her side.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to fuck my brains out?" Olivia wondered. "Oh I will. I just thought we just lay down and cuddle for a while, so I could admire your cute teddy bear ass." Alex teased, toying with the waistband. Olivia blushed and giggled.

So they laid there, holding each other. Every once in a while Alex would lay a hand on Liv's thigh, and sighed once she felt the soft cotton on her ass. And they would kiss.

They held each other tightly. Then Alex felt Liv wrap her legs around her waist, and gave Alex a hard, passionate kiss.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me. NOW!" Liv exclaimed.

Alex decided not to stall Liv any longer. She got on top of her, and started nibbling her neck.

"Oh, oh, Alex." Liv moaned. Alex pulled Olivia up, and pulled her shirt off. She took a second to admire her white bra.

She then reached behind, and unclasped the bra, and it fell. She got back on top of Olivia, and brought her mouth down to her breasts, sucking her nipples.

"Oh God." Olivia said loudly.

Alex pulled away and peeled off her blouse. She was wearing a plain black bra. She then reached back to undo her bra, and let it fall to her lap.

She let Liv admire her perky tits before she pulled Olivia's head towards her breasts.

She moaned and groaned as Liv sucked on her nipples.

"The skirt needs to go." replied Olivia. Alex pouted, but got up, turned around, and slowly slid her skirt down, wiggling her hips teasingly in the process, revealing her matching lace panties and nylons.

Olivia has always loved looking at Alex's cute, sexy ass. She smirked at Alex. Alex blushing.

When she saw Alex kick the skirt away, she got up, and pulled Alex onto her lap, and ran a hand to her chest, and cupped her tits. She moaned.

Olivia laid down on her back with Alex still on her lap. Alex rolled over, pinned Liv's wrists to the bed, licked her lips seductively.

She then leaned down and kissed her.

"I want you to leave your panties on. I'm want you to cum in them." she whispered into Olivia's ear. Olivia felt her spine tingle.

Alex started kissed Liv's collarbone, her breasts, kissed her way down to Olivia's stomach.

Liv moaned when she felt Alex's fingernails slightly scratching her thighs.

Alex's lips touched the waistband. She licked the wet spot on Liv's undies, Liv moaned.

Alex got on her side. She ran a hand on Olivia's stomach, and then slipped a hand inside her underwear and cupped her sex. Olivia's breath hitched.

She gave it a squeeze, and Liv's hips bucked. "Stop teasing me." Olivia breathed.

Alex started rubbing lightly, getting moans and whimpers out of Liv. Then she started picking up the pace, and Liv's moans and whimpers started to get louder.

Alex can feel Olivia getting wetter and wetter. God just feeling how wet Liv was is making _her_ wetter.

"Oh Alex. Alex." Olivia moaned out. Alex pressed her lips on Olivia's shoulder. "You're so beautiful." she whispered in her ear.

She brought her free hand to Liv's breasts, teasing with her hard nipples.

Liv rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex could smell the shampoo in Olivia's beautiful hair.

"Alex. I'm close." Olivia managed to reply. "Oh I'm gonna make you scream." says Alex.

A few more hard rubs to Olivia's core, and Alex felt squirt after squirt coming out of Olivia as she came.

Alex nearly came herself when she saw Olivia's underwear completely soaked.

They both laid on their backs on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

They turned onto their sides a few minutes and stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Olivia replied softly, giving Alex a sweet kiss.

"My turn." says Alex. Olivia knew what that meant.

She pulled Alex's panties down, and immediately went onto the attack.

She ran her tongue on Alex's thigh. Planting soft kisses. "Oh Liv baby, stick your tongue inside me baby. Lick me. Suck me." Alex moaned.

She nearly cried out in pleasure as she felt Olivia sticking her tongue into her core. Her thighs clamping down on Olivia's head.

"Huh, huh, huh." Alex moaned out. She was tight on Liv's tongue.

"Oh god Olivia, make me cum." she replied loudly. Her hips bucked as she was close to orgasm.

Olivia swirling her tongue in Alex's pussy.

And when it was all said said and done, Alex screamed Olivia's name as she came into Olivia's mouth.

They both laid in each other's arms, saying 'I love you' to each other before falling asleep.

 **Well. There you have it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
